Tuesdays with Jade
by ClassyFailure
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, you are an intern at a record label in NYC, and you didn't notice the girl that first day...
1. Chapter 1

At first, she didn't catch your eye.

You would always stop by the same cafe on the way to work, smiling at the middle-aged woman who worked the counter, Dolores, and ordering a tall black coffee. She would inquire about your plans for the day, then hand you your change. With a nod, you would casually tell her something mundane and boring, like filing papers or a meeting. As the register closed, she'd smile at you like a grandmother listening to the ramblings of a toddler, and wish you a good day. You would turn on your heels and go along with your day.

At 26 years old you, Dave Strider, were an intern at a record label. It had seemed like the coolest thing in the world when you applied, but nowadays it just seemed like a big pain in your neck. Your boss was a total dick; a real tool of a guy who treated you like a roach. A few times, you came to the brink of quitting, but your brother was always very insistent that you pushed through until the end.

Today had started out the same. Waking up in your tiny apartment, trudging through the echoing stairwell and out into the noisy street. The tiny corner cafe was around the corner and up the street from your apartment, and you managed to make it to the door right as rain started to drip onto the sidewalk.

Raindrops rolled off of your sunglasses, little pearls of water clinging to your hair. The cafe was quiet, the breakfast rush not having poured in yet. Strolling up to the counter, you notice Dolores isn't sitting in her usual chair behind the counter, reading one of her tabloid magazines. You looked around, eyes scanning over the two other people in the cafe. Glancing down at your watch, you determined that there's time to wait around for coffee. You slide into a booth, pulling a cell phone out of your pocket.

Behind you, in the other booth, was a girl roughly the same age. You didn't pay her any attention at first, more focused on an argument you were having with your older brother via text. But eventually, you would.

She was busy with her nose buried in a textbook on horticulture, her wild dark hair pulled back in a scrunchie. Her large circular glasses framed her hazel green eyes as they sat perched on her tiny nose. She looks like your average nerdy college student, her long khaki pants and baby blue sweater wrinkled and her socks two different colors.

Dolores scrambles into the cafe, smiling at everyone though she's completely soaked. "Just a minute, you all, I'm just going to run in the back for a few!" Both you and the girl reply "Okay!", startling one another. Your eyes, still hidden behind sunglasses (because why not?), glance over her. She smiles politely at you, turning back to her book.

After some time, you finally got your coffee. The warm, bitter taste was just what got you going in the morning. It was always better from here, instead of that nasty instant stuff you tried out when you first moved away from home. That stuff was shit. Outside, the rain was still pouring. You had no umbrella, and were running dangerously close to being late for work. The big boss man would eat you alive if you were late.

So into the storm you went, sipping at the styrofoam cup for warmth. Damn, was it cold. Yet on you still went, regretting the decision to move so far from sunny Texas; land of perpetual summer. The rest of the way to work was a grumbling, wet endeavor in the cold northern rain.

Not once did you think of the girl at the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

You hadn't seen the girl at the cafe in a few weeks. Not since that morning in the storm.

Work had been...a little less tolerable lately. It seemed that the boss man was taking out his anger on you; making you run shit errands and working you like the company mule. It was really grating on your last nerve, and his blatant lack of fucks given was appalling. Yet on you worked, trying to get through at least one internship before going on and doing something you loved. Daily, you'd stop by one of the 5 recording studios in the building, watching the up and coming stars blare out on the mic. Country stars, rappers, and little pop singers would sing while a man in the booth turned their little bit of talent into something wondrous and worth buying. You longed to be that man in the booth. All it took was getting past this dick of a boss.

Resources were running low at your place - as this internship paid minimum wage. Not that you really had room to talk, because most interns didn't get paid at all. Minimum wage, though, was not enough to keep up your closet of an apartment. NYC was an expensive city, but only now were you realizing this. Looking back on it, you should have heeded your brother's warning and stayed the hell home. He would wire you some cash occasionally, but just enough to skim by with rent. "You may need to get a second job, little man," He'd say, "Because I'm not taking care of you forever." No matter how much you wanted to remind him that he just spent his money on useless shit, you didn't. That would really assure you a burned bridge off this island.

So on this day, as you walked into the cafe, you pulled coins out of your pocket. A lot of pennies and nickels; but hey, it was money, right?

Dolores clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth as you managed a weak smile. She sighed, scrambling up the change and letting it fall into the register. "You're really struggling, huh?" she asked, shaking her head as the receipt slid out, freshly printed on the flimsy paper. "Yeah," you said, taking the receipt and tapping your fingers on the counter, "might be looking for a second job. Don't think i'll be making it around here anytime soon..." you trailed off, watching a dark-haired girl open the door. The little bell 'dinged', and Dolores looked at her from the coffee pot.  
"Oh hey there, sweetie pie! Just wait a second and i'll get right to you." She greeted, waving. The girl slipped a bag off from over her shoulders, smiling. "I have all the time in the world today," was her response. Lucky gal, you thought. You could only dream of an entire stress-free day. Looking over the girl, you noted at a few key, hard to forget features. Such as the long, curly, seemingly unmanageable hair she kept pulled back in a very loose ponytail. Or her circular framed glasses, her slightly bucked teeth. Her skin is a natural, soft tan, which seems unnatural for local New Yorkers.

"Here you go, Dave." A styrofoam cup slides your way, steam curling into the air through the opening in the lid. "You know," she says, pulling your attention from the girl, "we could use a bus boy. I'm getting too old to be running around during the weekend lunch rush."

You sip the hot drink, nodding. "That's not a bad idea," you agree. "I'll take you up on that."

She laughs. "Well technically, you have some paperwork to fill out before it's officially yours. Just drop by on Saturday, and we'll figure it all out."

"Can't wait." You wave goodbye, turning for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

You saw her again.

Night was almost nonexistent in the city. The bright lights kept the streets illuminated, and people were always bustling about. The city that never sleeps earned it's name rightfully, and tonight had seemed no different than any other night.

Upon leaving the office, the realization had hit you that you had left your laptop back at the cafe the night before. You smacked your forehead, grumbling to yourself all the way about how careless of a move that was. For all you know it could have been snatched up and stolen. All of your bank information and work files were on there. At this, you broke out into a sprint, racing through the crowded sidewalks to get to the cafe.

In your blinded haste, you rammed straight into her.

Both of you fell to the ground, unaware of what happened. "Hey!" She snapped, "watch where you're going!" She was rubbing her nose, a small trickle of blood quickly dripping onto her sweatshirt. A few choice words crossed your mind before you saw her, but you bit your lip. "Shit, man. Hold on." Standing up, you grabbed her bag and offered a hand. John was watching from inside, a pile of dishes in his hand. The girl reluctantly took your hand, pulling herself up off the ground. People around were spitting insults at you and trying to shove their way by. Holding the door open, you led her inside. Rose was right there with a napkin in her hand. She led her away to the small bathroom in the back, giving you a distasteful look, as though it was your fault.

John, the sneaky little son of a bitch, was right by your side as soon as they were gone. "Smooth move, man." He says, and your elbow finds his stomach. Still, through the wincing, he laughs at you.

"Anyways," you go back to you original reason for coming by, "I left my laptop here yesterday. You see it?" John thinks for a few seconds, tapping his chin with his forefinger for a few moments. "I might have...possibly..." he says, smirking. You want to punch him in the arm. "C'mon Egbert, where is it?"

"In the back, on top of the fridge." Dolores pipes up, pouring coffee into a customer's cup. John turns to her, pouting, "Aw, c'mon! I was gunna have fun with him!" He whined. You shook your head, laughing as they bantered back and forth.

"Now John, I don't think Rose would appreciate you having fun with him."

"Dolores. No."

"Oh, unless she's into tha-"

"I am not a homosexual, Dolores."

"Sure. Okay."

"You were there when I proposed."

"Oh, hon. I'm just messing."

"It's not funny.."

You walked into the kitchen, going back towards the tiny staff fridge. Sure enough, there was your bag. Sliding it onto your shoulders and turning on your heels, you stride through the door into the cafe. Sitting at the counter were Rose and the girl. Rose was laughing with the girl, both of them drinking down a was wiping down a table, Dolores chatting with a customer at the register. It was a cute little scene, and you decided to slip out now so you could get home and get some rest before tomorrow.

Back to them all, you push the door open.

It dings. Funny, you had almost forgotten it did that.

"Oh, Dave! Before you go," Rose calls out. You turn around, and all of their eyes are on you. "Me and John were going to have a movie night, and we thought you might want to tag along. Jade, you're invited, too."

An excuse tries to come together in your head, something viable and good besides 'Nah, I wanna sleep'. You don't think of a good one. "I'm just. So pooped, yunno.." the words kind of hang in the air, heavy and awkward.

"Wonderful," Rose says, smiling sweetly, "we'll love to have you, then."

At least you were allowed to go home and take a shower, to change out of the dress slacks and tie before going over to the Egbert-Lalonde house for the rest of the night. Most Tuesday nights, you went straight home, ate some meager dinner that wasn't healthy for anyone, and crashed in front of the TV. But tonight you were being forcibly dragged from your home to spend a night with your co-worker and his girl.

Hell, it wasn't like you didn't like the guy. With his corny jokes and dork appeal he could very well end up being the best guy you know. Rose wasn't so bad either. She usually was quiet, but leave the window open and she flies in with her quick wit like some little sass master. They were great together, and you fit in like the perfect little third wheel; a kid still riding a bike with one training wheel dangling just above the ground. Well, tonight you'd have another dusty training wheel on the other side, both of you smiling awkwardly and exchanging some small talk. You didn't expect her to be polite, but nothing more. You had accidentally whacked her nose.

Coat in arm, you slid out the door.

* * *

John had a really BAD choice in movies, having picked National Treasure 2 despite Rose's protests. The girl, who's name kept slipping your mind (Joan Hurley, maybe?) just sat back, munching on popcorn and watching the movie with intent. She actually enjoyed this complete crap. You gave Rose a pleading look, almost begging her to let you go without even saying a word. She smirked, shaking her head and returning to the movie.

At first, you didn't believe that she was pushing you at the girl (Jane? Joy?), but when she sat upright, exclaiming in worry and fear that she left her phone on the cafe counter, insisting that John go with her and you stay with Jade ('so thats her name' you had thought), you figured something was up. Mostly because you saw her phone on the bathroom counter when you had excused yourself earlier.

"But Rose, isn't it-" you tried to weasel your way out, but the door slammed in response. You had $5 on yourself that John Lanky-Ass Egbert was in on it, too. The movie played on, and Jade redirected her attention to it. She either didn't know what they were doing or didn't care. Contemplating escape at this most ideal of times, you heard her speak directly to you for the first time without some sort of injury involved.

"They are so full of shit."

You were taken aback, eyes wide and mouth hanging open just a bit. She shoveled another handful of popcorn into her mouth, shaking her head. "This movie isn't bad though, John has good taste." Again, you were shocked. She seemed to be a tiny, timid little girl who would jump ten feet in the air at someone saying 'boo'. Guess you were wrong.

"I'm out of here," she said, standing up and shaking crumbs off of her pants. She did not doll herself up for this involuntary blind date, you seemed a little ridiculous now. You rolled your neck, cracking it, then stood up and stretched. "Was just thinking the same thing," you said, smiling her way, "want me to. uh, walk you home?"

She turned, looking at you. Debate with herself showed up in her eyes, reflecting off of the windows in front of her eyes. A straight look in. "Sure."

* * *

She lived 20 minutes away, in the opposite direction. Being a gentleman, you didn't complain. She had laughed, insisting you didn't have to walk her home, but you convinced her that NYC at night was no place for a lady.

"Where are you even from? Georgia? North Carolina?" she asked, balling her fists up and shoving them in her coat pockets. "Nobody around here is that nice, or," she snickered, shaking her head, "says 'yall'." Fire rose to your cheeks, but you were already halfway there and turning around would be douchebaggy. "Look. I'm being polite, that doesn't give way for you to pick on me." Both of you walked along the busy sidewalks, the lights of the city as bright as day. "And it's Texas."

The rest of the walk is kind of silent between the two of you. While you walk, you hum a track someone was recording at the office earlier that year. In a few minutes, Jade is humming the same thing. You stop, looking at her, "You know that song?" It's a little slow song by some nameless guy with a beard, but she nods. "I heard it played on the radio a few times." A smile plays on your lips as you keep humming.

She stops in front of a tall brick building. Ivy is snaking it's way and choking the side of the building, you find yourself wondering how something grows in this smog. "This is me. So.." she chews on her lower lip, glancing at the door then back at you. "So...thanks, I guess."

You nod, your hands in your pockets and your hair just above your eyes. "It was no problem, really." She nods slowly, turning and walking to the door. You watch as she punches in a number and opens the door. You hear a couple arguing on the second floor from the window. Another window has a big smiley face painted on it. One window hasn't been washed in years. You wait, time ticking by, and another light comes on. The apartment complex looks smaller than yours, which seems impossible. She pulls the curtains back and sees you.

As she waves awkwardly, you almost see her smile.

* * *

Later that week, you call Dolores and change your schedule to every night.


End file.
